


Nostrum

by Lacrimation (Labyrinthine_Elysium)



Series: Nostrum [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lube, Lube fetish, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Oil-based lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO MUCH LUBE, Shota Dean, Somnophilia, Underage Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthine_Elysium/pseuds/Lacrimation
Summary: It's been a week and a half since Mary died in the fire. And the sleeping pills his doctor prescribed are coming in real handy.Basically, John Winchester drugging and having sex with his four-year-old son. A few times. Over a period of a few days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nostrum: a medicine, especially one that is not considered effective, prepared by an unqualified person.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean is four years old. I am a bad person. And I'm not sorry.
> 
> Standard spiel:  
> This is fiction. I do not condone or encourage anyone to do this. This is illegal. If you are having issues controlling urges or thoughts about having sex with a person without their consent, including minors, please seek help.

John Winchester had never considered himself an exceptionally good parent. That was Mary’s role.

But Mary was gone.

Just that thought had him wanting to punch a wall.

It had been a week and a half since the fire. Sleep had been near impossible. He’d gone to the doctor’s office, where they gave him a prescription for sleeping pills. They helped, but he found himself with another issue. Well, a few issues.

Sammy. Bless his fucking little heart, wouldn’t shut up. The pills were good for that too. A constant dose had the ear bleeding sweetheart, dead asleep for as long as he wanted. Which happened to be always. He’d grow up into being more tolerable. Until then, though, this was a good place for him to be.

And Dean. Blessed little Dean, had been crawling into his bed, curling up against him. Warming him up, having him wake up with his arms wrapped around someone, thinking it was Mary, thinking it was all a bad dream.

The little angel even had the balls to ask him why his ‘pee-pee’ got pokey in the morning.

Which brought him to the current problem. He was horny as fuck.

He tried to rub one out in the motel bathroom, but Dean came and knocked on the door asking him why he was making such weird noises.

He had half a mind just to open the door, sit Dean on his leg, tell him to not ask any more questions until he was done and finish up. 

God. He just wanted Mary back. 

His body was still so young, but his soul felt old, tired. He couldn’t fathom the possibility of being with another woman, not so soon after Mary. Maybe not ever.

There was another thing that the sleeping pills could be good for.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Dean.” John barked at his son.

“Yeah, Daddy?” Dean turned his round, green eyes towards his father.

John crossed the room and thrust a bottle and a sippy cup into the child’s hands.

“Feed Sammy the bottle. And drink everything in your sippy cup before I get back, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy.” A question lingered at the end.

“I’ll be back soon, baby.” He kissed Dean’s cheek, dangerously close to his lips. The kisses were slowly navigating their way lower, over time.

“Bye, Daddy.” Dean bided sadly, giving his dad a kiss back with a hug.

John gave his son a tight, wrenched smile, before closing and locking the door.

 

* * *

 

The Adult Store made him feel just as awful as he thought it would. He was glad that all the windows were blacked out.

He knew he still looked young, but they carded him anyway. He guesses he should take it as a compliment.

When the college-aged girl asked what he was looking for, he knew what he wanted. 

It was easier than he thought it would be. In and out. 

 

* * *

 

When John got back to the motel, he was already having a hard time not palming himself.

Both of his boys were knocked out cold on the queen sized bed next to the door. The bottle and sippy cup both empty next to the sink. Good boy.

John dumped out his spoils on his bed. Anal numbing cream, a five-piece dilator kit, and the biggest bottle of lube he could find.

Also managing a second stop to the grocery store; more diapers and a straight tipped plastic syringe.

Scooping Dean up from his bed, John brought the little angel over to his bed, sitting down with him face down across his lap. He barely stirred.

Sliding his fingers up the shirt, he could feel the warm, soft, unmarred skin. He let his whole hand slide down, under the sleep pants, under the briefs to palm his son’s soft bottom. He pulled them down, just to around the knees.

He opened the tube of anal numbing cream. Using his fingers to gently spread the cheeks, he doused the area in the cream, before dipping in and squeezing a good amount inside.

He puts the cap back on and pulls up his baby’s pants. Giving his soft bum a few pats before glancing at his watch to see how long he’ll have to wait for. 

Sighing, he grabs the syringe, sucks lube into it, and sets it aside.

He opens up the dilator kit, sets Dean on the bed, and grabs all of the plugs to go wash them in the bathroom. He knows he won’t use them all tonight, but it pays to be prepared. 

Walking out of the bathroom, he sees his precious little Dean lying there on his side.

John decides to do a few stretches with the kid to get the cream further inside him.

He ends up putting Dean on his back, lifting one leg up at a time until it was bent flush against his chest, before bringing it down and lifting the other one up.

After doing that for a minute, he brings both legs up, squeezed together, and moves them, alternating in a clockwise and counter-clockwise pattern. His bottom is probably so messy already.

John shivers hard with that delicious thought. He spreads Dean’s legs with the intent stretch them in and out, but when he sees the legs, spread, in such a provocative position, he can’t help but rub himself against what he’ll soon be able to have.

He rubs his covered, wet cock against the hidden hole.

“Ah, fuck.” He can’t help but moan. Even this little bit of friction- “Shit.” He presses harder, forcing Dean’s legs further apart, further down, causing the little rump to be raised higher.

John couldn’t get enough. It wasn’t enough. He needed it harder. He wrapped his arms around Dean, legs and all, completely bent over on himself and rolled, hard, primally against the soft flesh.

With one, hard last push, holding it, holding it, feeling all of the pressure, he let himself tear away.

Panting, he rips off Dean’s sleeping pants and briefs. He grabs the syringe, filled with lube, and presses it inside the small hole, pushing it deep, deep inside. Taking smallest dilator, he smears that with lube too, and presses it in, in, in, until the flare at the bottom is flush with the hole.

He waits, breathing, wiggling it, twisting it slightly, before pulling it out slowly.

There’s no resistance.

He pushes it in and out slowly. Waiting for any sign of tension or resistance. When he finds none, he pulls to plug out with a wet pop.

Lubing up the next plug, he lubes up himself as well, getting lost in the sensation of the tight wetness in his fist. 

He shoves the plug into Dean’s hole more roughly than he did the first one, pushing it in hard and deep. Pressing the flare of the base hard against Dean’s rim.

Lube leaks out from the sides. He tugs back on the plug, pushing it back in with a wet squelch. 

He moves it back and forth, slowly letting the movements get longer, rocking Dean’s small body up and down on the bed.

He pulls this one out, only to push it back in the hole again. He does it again, and again. Mesmerized by the wet pop that sounds each time.

He tosses that one away. Grabs the syringe, filling it with more lube, he presses it inside the now puffy, red hole. Pushing it in further, the syringe itself halfway inside before depressing the plunger. 

He grabs more lube in the syringe, and empties it shallowly into the hole.

John grabs the third dilator, lubes it up and presses it against the hole. He pushes, but the head of the plug has a hard time going in. He twists the plug, trying different angles, but the plug does not want to go it.

He sets it aside, frustrated. He grabs Dean’s legs, pushes them further open, putting his knee under Dean’s back, pushing the virgin ass up slightly.

He has to do it one-handed, but he grabs the plug, keeping Dean in the open position and presses the plug in.

It goes it much easier. 

He pushes it all the way into the base, before pulling it out slowly and pushing it back in. The wet sucking noises are driving him crazy, he ruts against one of Dean’s ass cheeks, driving the plug in and out harder and faster to keep up with his own time.

There’s lube all over Dean’s sweet little bum. He presses himself harder against the flesh, caging his cock between his own stomach and the unmarked flesh.

He grips Dean tighter before he knows he just about to come. John rips the plug out of Dean’s ass and comes over the wrecked hole.

John pants, burrowing the small boy into his chest, rutting against him in the after waves of his orgasm. 

He scoops up the cum and pushing it into the hole with his finger. He was teasing himself, he knew. The flesh inside was soft and warm. He pressed another finger inside, just stroking the inside of his baby’s hole.

After coming down from his high, he wrestles Dean back into position to put the plug back in, and pulls the briefs and pants back up.

He keeps two fingers on the plug, when he hoists Dean up, holding him like the child he is, to make sure the plug doesn’t slip from position. 

After a few minutes of carrying Dean around while he cleans up the mess on his bed, he lets his finger stop their constant pressure, letting the plug slide down just a centimeter. He pushes the plug back in, before letting it drop slightly again.

He moves Dean around, into different positions, getting his body used to the plug in different positions.

One of his favorites is Dean arching back while riding his cock. Well, right now, the plug is just pressed against John’s cock, making sure that it doesn't fall out, while he holds the boy from the waist, making the most delicious arch.

He rubs his son’s stomach. He hopes that he’ll be able to see his cock, pushing out against the skin soon.

 

* * *

 

John ends up falling asleep with a leg in between Dean’s, to make sure the plug doesn’t fall out.

He wakes up, thigh pressed against Dean’s hole. He’s lying on the kid, stomach to back. Morning wood pressed against a slappable ass cheek.

He lifts his hips just enough to release the pressure on the plug. It barely slides out. He pushes it back in and Dean squirms. He releases and pushes the plug back in a few times, before glancing at the clock.

The numbing cream has definitely worn off, but the sleeping pills probably haven’t, given that Sammy isn’t awake yet.

John slips Dean’s pants and briefs to his ankles, before turning over, taking the boy with him.

He isn’t afraid of Dean getting cold, they’re beneath the motel comforter. So, hopefully, the boy won’t need to wake up for a little while longer.

Laying on his back, he slots his legs in between Dean’s and opens them, making Dean’s legs open with them.

Reaching between Dean’s little ass cheeks, he finds the plug, still slick with the lube, oil-based was such a good idea. 

He twists at the base, loving the little squirm that Dean gives, heavy, lethargic, still pulled under by the drug. He pulls on the plug, gently easing it in and out, only an inch at a time. Listening to the little noises that Dean is making, probably too far under to even know that he’s making them.

He doesn’t want to break his new toy. After all, he hopes to be using him for a long time. 

Gentle, slow, is how you work your way into fast, hard fucks. He had practice doing that. 

He rolls his hips against his boy to distract him from his thoughts. From what Mary would hate him for.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t find Dean appealing when Mary was still alive. He wondered for some time if that was normal, but he buried it under fucking Mary as hard as he could, as often as he could.

And then they had ended up with Sammy.

Sammy was another story. 

He had never felt the way he felt about Dean when he thought about Sammy. Sammy was just one more thing in the way.

John reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside. Opened it and poured it all over the inside of Dean’s legs and his ass.

He flipped them over. He wanted to fuck something. Anything. Even if it was Dean’s legs.

He hiked up Dean’s ass, clenching around the plug, back arching. Pulling his dick out of his pants, he pumped it hard. God. He needed to _fuck_ something. _Now._

He used his cock to rub gratuitous amount of lube up and down the inside of Dean’s legs.

He squeezed the child’s legs together with his own, creating his own little fucktoy out of his baby boy’s body.

He pressed his cock into the crease hard. Pushing a whimper out of his baby’s throat.

 _God._ The tightness. The wetness. The _heat._

He pulled back and pushed in again. And again.

_Fuck._

It was so perfect. The wet slap every time his pelvis struck the small, upturned ass. 

He pushed the legs closer together, to make a tighter seal around his dick. 

He fucked that tightness _hard_. Dean’s ass becoming red from the hard poundings. _Shit_ , even the back of his legs were turning red from John’s balls slapping against them.

Perfect. 

John grabbed one of Dean’s soft, sweet, fleshy ass cheeks. Rolling it in his hand as he fucked his sweet baby. 

A pained moan came from beneath him.

“Daddy?”

John lightened his grip on Dean’s ass, rubbing it as he rocked gently in between his baby’s thighs.

“Good morning, sweetie.”

“Daddy…” The little cherub trailed off, not sure how to ask his question. “What’s happening?” Why do I feel this way? What are you doing? So many questions, all wrapped up so neatly.

“I need your help, Dean.”

“Really?” He was so surprised, so happy, always so willing to help.

“Yeah, baby. Now that mommy is gone, daddy needs you to help me with the things that mommy used to do. Can you be my brave boy and help me?”

“Yeah. I’m a good helper.” Dean agreed.

“Alright. Now this is something that mommy used to help me with. I just need you to lie there and be still okay?” 

“This is something mommy did?” Dean asked, intrigued. 

“Yup. Now no more questions until I’m done.” He shifted his hips and knees getting ready to start pounding away again. “And squeeze your legs together, like this.” He added as an afterthought, pushing his baby boy’s legs together.

Dean nodded, but other than that kept quiet. _Good boy._

John upped his pace just a little, getting the boy used to the rocking. He used this time to check the plug, pulling it out and pushing it in a few times.

He ran his hands up and down the boy’s body, trying to get him used to the sensations while under the ruse.

“Okay, baby. I’m going to go a little faster now.”

And boy, did he. He fucked those thighs hard. Relishing the little ‘uh!’ from his baby’s mouth, fucking the sounds out of him.

He rutted harder against the boy, pushing him down flat. Pulling his arms out from under him, leaving him all stretched out and exposed. 

He pounded Dean into the mattress. Running his hands up and down that perfectly smooth back. 

He was getting close. He grabbed Dean’s hips and held them still and hard, as his thrusts became shorter, harder. Until he was left rutting, rocking, pressing as deeply as he could as he emptied himself between the tender flesh.

He pressed as closely as he could while his hips spasmed, jolting in tight, small thrusts as he worked through his orgasm. 

He found himself, collapsed on Dean, panting hard. He worked a tinglingly-sated hand though Dean’s hair, barely managing to pat the boy on the head.

“You did a good job, baby.”

 

* * *

 

Getting a four year-old to do something that they didn’t want to do was… difficult.

“ _Daddy, I don’t like it!_ ” Dean screamed, tears rolling down his face.

Getting the plug out had been fine. 

The two hours John gave Dean to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up had been fine.

Putting the plug back in, was not going so fine.

“ _Dean_ , if you stop squirming around so much, it wouldn’t hurt.” John tried to force the plug back into the tight channel, but Dean was squeezing his little hole, not letting anything into it.

“Daddy, it’s too big. I don’t want it. It hurts.” Dean sobbed pathetically.

“Baby, it was just inside you.” John pulled away, anyhow. It wasn’t going to work with Dean like this.

He made some extra special milk for his baby and watched him suck it down.

It only took twenty minutes for Dean to be covered in a red flush and to become lax and pliant. Even Dean’s little baby dick was standing up to say hello.

It was a low dose of off-brand Viagra mixed with a narcotic painkiller, which would hopefully make his baby pliant and loose enough to take. Maybe even horny enough to want it.

“Hey, baby. How do you feel?” John questioned.

“It’s…” Dean rubbed his little baby dick. His eyebrows scrunched together. “Mmmm hot.”

“Oh? I can help you with that.” Dean was already pretty out of it. Good.

God. He wanted to fuck Dean so bad. Feel that squeeze around his cock.

He parts Dean’s legs, exposing the hole to the air, causing Dean to shiver. John squeezes lube onto the hole.

“Ah! Cooold.” Dean whines.

“I know, baby. I’m going to make it all better.” John promises as he takes a finger, circling it around the hole before pressing it.

The finger slides in easily, that John quickly makes it two.

“ _Daaaddy!_ It feels weird.” Dean whines, sobbing a little.

“Dean. Stop complaining. I need you to be brave for me. Can you be brave for me?”

“I-I-I’ll try.”

“Dean. Say you’ll be brave.”

“I’ll be brave, daddy.”

“Good boy.” John purrs as he fucks Dean harder with his fingers. He’s loosening up, relaxing.

John considers just putting him under, but Dean needs to understand what’s going on, so that he can take care of his daddy like he needs him to.

John lubes up the plug that Dean had in last. He finger fucks Dean for a bit before, taking out his fingers and pressing the plug in. 

The head is already halfway in when he starts to meet resistance. Smacking Dean’s ass, he scolds him.

“Dean. You have to relax.”

“But daddy, it hurts. Take it out.” Dean sobs.

“I’m not going to take it out until you relax.”

He waits, for Dean to relax. When he feels a little give, he pushes, only to find Dean immediately tensing back up again.

So he waits again. It’s slow going until the head is completely inside. Then there’s nothing left for Dean to fight.

He fucks the perfectly smooth shaft of the plug in and out of him as his baby screams.

“Daddy, STOP! It hurts. Make it stop. It hurts.” The funny thing is, Dean is completely lax. 

“Dean. You aren’t being very brave.” John says, fucking in the plug harder.

“It hurts, daddy. Make it stop.”

“But I need your help, baby.” He emphasized this with a roll of his hips.

Tears rolled down Dean’s face.

“I don’t want to help anymore.”

“Then I guess Sammy’ll have to do it.”

“NO. NOO. NOT SAMMY. Please. I can be brave. I can be brave.” The little tyke wailed, falling right into his ruse.

“All right. Show me how brave you can be.”

John pulled the plug all the way out, before _pressing_ it back it. There were sobs and a little resistance, but it went well.

So, he pulled it back out. And pressed it back in.

Out with a pop. In with sobs.

Until there was nothing, but quiet sniveling and the fantastic squelch of lube.

The next size up of plug was about the size of John’s dick, maybe a little smaller, but he wanted that grip around his cock.

He left Dean on the bed and cleaned up the rest of the room, getting ready to check out.

He fed Sammy his shut-up formula and strapped him into the car. 

Every once and a while, while he was going about his business, he would fuck the plug into Dean’s little hole.

Taking it out for a minute, just to shove it back in. 

This time, he slipped a finger alongside the plug. Heart pumping as Dean just took it.

He wrapped Dean up in a towel to take him out to the car. No use in getting a good pair of pants dirty.

He checked out of the motel and drove for a few miles, watching Dean get more taken over by the pain meds.

He pulled over on an abandoned road, putting the car into park. He reached back, unbuckling Dean and pulling him on top of his lap.

The babe was practically limp in his arms. He pulled out the plug and pushed it back in.

Nothing.

No tensing. No whining. Nothing.

_Perfect._

John unzipped his fly and took out his cock, he ruffled through the duffle in the passenger seat until he found the lube. Taking a squirt, he rubbed it up and down his cock.

He was about to put the bottle away before, he figured if he was going to do this, then he was going to do it right. He found the syringe, filled it with lube, and after taking out the plug, he shot two plungers full of lube up his baby’s ass.

It was already dripping out. So, after a few rough strokes to his cock, he lined himself up with his baby’s hole and pushed himself inside.

Dean let out a muffled mutter, and a single squeeze of his ass, before relaxing again against his father’s chest.

John only got about two inches of himself inside, before the squeeze got to him.

Dean was so tight. Too tight for John to last.

With only two inches of himself buried in his four-year-old son’s sweet ass, he jerked himself off to completion. He bucked as he came, jolting Dean awake, tears immediately welling up in his eyes.

But he was quiet. Taking it. 

Perfect.

He ignored Dean. Giving him attention would only make him cry worse.

So, he buckled them up, Dean still split on John’s cock, and drove away again.


End file.
